


Wallpaper

by jolly_love



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy In Love, First Dates, M/M, Muggle Technology, Texting, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolly_love/pseuds/jolly_love
Summary: Harry forgets his phone at home. What will happen when Draco Malfoy finds it?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Wallpaper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts).



„Unbelievable.“ Draco grins when he sees the Muggle device which Harry clearly has forgotten at home. Draco knows this is a mistake by the Gryffindor. He’s going to have a little fun with it. Changing the password, putting up a status report in this Facebook thing, whatever. 

As he opens the phone, there’s no password. Draco freezes, staring at the background of the phone. It’s a picture. Their first date selfie. They went to a bowling alley and Draco had lost _vastly_. It was the most fun he had in years.

 **I love you** , Draco writes from his own phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's going on today. My creativity is flowing, but not into the works I want it to go.
> 
> I had this idea lying around for days, but I wasn't happy with it and abandoned it. That was until I had the inspiration from Ladderofyears to write a 100 word story. So thank you for the inspiration! As a thank you, I have decided to gift you this story. I hope you'll like it :)


End file.
